Perfect Disaster
by Aki-chann
Summary: Sequel to Remember when we were little It's senior year of high school and Hikari has some promises to keep. Suddenly she doesn't want to leave it all behind, especially if she has to leave her best friend and unknowing love of her life. Ikarishippping.


Perfect Disaster (sequel to "**Remember when we were little**")

**Nonsense:** HURRAYYYYY IT'S PERFECT DISASTER THE SEQUEL TO REMEMBER WHEN WE WERE LITTLE!! If you haven't read that yet read it, or you won't get the story at all. So this is when Hikari and all her friends are seniors in high school. and drama, drama, drama!! I know i jumped alot of years, but you know, wanna make this a little more intense. : and you'll get flash back as we move on.

**Disclaimers:** NEWSFLASHNEWSFLASH!! I, Aki-chann of now owns POKEMON  
lolol JKJK I'm only joking XD -shot-

THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY WONDERFUL FRIEND IRIS WHO'S BIRTHDAY WAS ON JUNE 24th BUT I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN HER BIRTHDAY PRESENT TO HER YET, SO THS IS AN APOLOGY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG. HER PENNAME HERE IS ShinYiChibi-Chan GO READ HER STORIES AND SAY HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!! :D

She tried to laugh softly as naturally as she could, but she couldn't, because all she could focus on was the intense, always looks like he's in deep thought, eyes that belonged to a boy named Shinji.

"Hikari," Jun waved his hand in front of me.

"Oh huh? What were you saying?"

"I wasn't saying anything. What's wrong with you? You've been so dazed lately!" He said, slight concern in his voice. (If you read the first story) We all know that Jun and Kengo had a crush on Hikari in second grade. Since then, Jun has been infamous for asking Masumi out, and being badly rejected. Jun and Hikari are only friends now, and Kengo hangs out with Shinji. While Sora hangs out with Hikari.

"Yeah, do you have a crush on Shinji or something?" Sora smirked, she knew she liked him, and she was pressing the matter only because Jun didn't know. Hikari rolled her eyes, and pulled her book closer to her.

"No way, he's a total jerk," Hikari lied. Sora rolled her eyes smirking still.

"Is there some inside joke I don't know about here?" Jun asked, fixing the scarf around his neck.

"Why ye-," Hikari slapped her hand over Sora's mouth and interrupted her.

"No, no inside joke, in fact there's not any inside anything," She laughed nervously. Then she felt teeth sink into her hand, and Hikari screamed, jumping back. Her chair went flying backwards into somebody else's and the other person shrieked too.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" It was Masumi. And coffee was spilled all over her expensive shirt, and designer jeans. People turned away from their studying and stared at them.

"Oh ho, ho," Jun laughed quietly, sinking his head into his text book.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me if you're so smart, Masumi?" Hikari fired back, grinning in success when Masumi was silenced. And she was especially proud because she knew everybody was watching her diss Masumi, even Shinji.

"You," She pointed her manicured finger at Hikari, inches from her face. Another hand fell on top of it.

"Break it up girls, study hall in the library is for studying solely, not fighting," The librarian said calmly. Masumi gave a little high pitched, "Humph" Crossed her arms, then spun on her heels and seated herself gracefully. Hikari sat down, well, she slumped in her chair. And picked up her pencil, and wrote "I hate Masumi" deeply and darkly into the page, making sure it was imbedded in the next few pages.

"Let's go guys, or I'm not gonna make it back to my locker in time," Sora said, putting her books into her backpack, then grabbing the wheels on her wheel chair and rolled out of the library with Hikari and Jun following her.

* * *

"Hey Shinji, you wanna head out first before everybody else does? We could get to our lockers and get our stuff before the halls are too crowded," Kengo asked, receiving a shrug in return. Shinji, closed his book gently, and stood up.

"Let's go," He said.

"So wasn't that so funny how Hikari dissed Masumi?" Kengo laughed, putting his back pack over his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure," Shinji replied, putting is book back on the top shelf in his locker.

"Oi, what's up with you man? You're so quiet lately," Kengo asked, closing his locker.

"Nothing, I just need to get more sleep," Shinji said, trying to make his replies as short as possible.

"Whatever, see you in Homeroom," Kengo said, leaving Shinji alone in the hall. Shinhji pulled up the black arm band he had around his right wrist, and fiddled with the worn string around his wrist that was hidden beneath it.

"Hmph, You've kept your promise, Hikari," He said to himself. Things had changed since second grade. Sora couldn't move her legs anymore after she got surgery for whatever she got sick from (Be creative, cause I can't think of any diseases other than Polio :X). Shinji and Hikari stopped talking to each other. And a lot of girl had crushes on him. Most of them he didn't even know who they were.

"See you around Hikari," Shinji said, he closed his locker, but then remember he for go his note book. Shinji opened his locker, and pulled out his oversized bulky Geometry notebook out, and a piece of light blue paper fell out of it. He slammed the locker shut, keeping his eyes on the paper. He finally bent down, and picked it up.

"Hi Shinji," A blonde girl waved to him, giving him her most dashing smile. He waved back subconciously, not saying anything. Then the bell rung and he rushed to his Homeroom. He took his usual seat, second to last, middle row. All the students around him were either busy passing notes, giggling, sleeping, or paying attention to what ever was on the TV. He slipped the blue paper out of his pocket, and slowly opened it and began to read.

_Shinji-kun,_

_Don't you remember when were second graders. When life was easy, and we thought it was hard. Can you _

_remember when you used to think girls were the weirdest things. And the girls thought about you the same _

_way. _

_When we'd make promises, and tie them around our wrists so we'd never forget. When the only thing that mattered was that we were laughing. And the only thing you cared about was having fun. And friends always listened to _

_you. When recess was always too short, and reading time was too long. When decisions were made by "eenie-meanie-miny-moe", goodbye only meant until tomorrow. When our mommies would tuck us in. When it was gross to _

_hold hands with a boy. And you didn't fall so in love with someone you wish you didn't. Don't forget memories, because you'll lose the one thing most precious to you, and you thought you always had. Your childhood._

_Remember when we were little,_

_Hikari-san_

_EEEEEE_

I put in the part of Remember When we were little(we shall now call it RWWWL) to show how it connects the two stories. The promises too, you'll see :33

PLZ Review!!

IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED -gives out hugs to readers-


End file.
